


Nightdress

by Angelophany



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelophany/pseuds/Angelophany
Summary: Frank pops in for a late night patch up.





	Nightdress

It was 2am when the knocking at your door started. You knew who it was before you even dragged yourself out of bed. Frank.

It had become a regular thing, him coming to you at ungodly hours of the night for a patch up. You didn't mind though, he knew that too, after the first time you'd told him it was okay. After all, he had no where else to go and you couldn't just leave him to do it himself, depsite how skilled he was at patching himself up. Sometimes he was in no state to do it himself.

 The first time Frank had came to you for a patch up, you had been strangers. You knew him as the man who lived in apartment 12, from your passings in the hallway and brief hello's at the building's main entrance. He was a quiet man who lived alone, but that night he turned up at your door all bloody and beaten, you knew there was more to the mysterious man. After that night, you and Frank had formed some kind of unspoken bond. You were hardly friends, but something in you began to care for the man. Maybe it was because you had began to actually  phsyically care for him, that stirred something up, or maybe it was because underneath the bruises and blood he was actually quite handsome. You were a woman after all.

You knew who Frank was after the fourth visit. The stories on the news, about gang members being murdered, buildings raided and brutal beatings, all matched up to the nights Frank would visit. It was something that didn't need to be said. Frank knew you had discovered who he was, yet the knocking at your door didn't stop. You trusted him not to hurt you, and part of you actually agreed with what he was doing - taking out the scum of Hells Kitchen. So neither of you spoke of it, and the routine continued.

A friendship soon bloomed, as there was no secrets, nothing but honesty between the two of you. From then you found yourself looking forward to Frank's visits. The more visits he made, the more you got along. He'd make you laugh, you'd share stories and he'd open up a part of himself that was reserved only for you.

Another knock at your door pulled you out of your thoughts. Shrugging on your robe you headed to the living room and switched on the light. 

“Coming." You muttered, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"Jesus, Frank! Get your ass in here." You cringed at the sight of him. There was more blood than skin on show and your heart dropped at the sight of it pooling from his stomach. "What the hell happened Frank?"

You dragged him into your apartment and locked the door, ignoring the groans from the injured man as you lay him down on your sofa. You left him, for what felt like an eternity, as you rushed to grab your first aid kit from under the kitchen sink.

Back at his side you opened the kit and took out the scissors, slicing up his t-shirt to expose his stomach and the gaping hole that was now flowing freely. Knife wound, no major organs or arteries hit. Thank god. Grabbing a clean pad you instructed Frank to keep pressure on it as you looked for your needle. Finding your needle you turned back to the injured man.

"This is gonna sting." You warned, as you soaked a clean pad in antiseptic spray and moved the blood soaked one to wipe at the wound.

Frank hissed and mumbled a quiet 'Fuck' under his breath. He watched your hands move nimbly over the wound, making sure it was clean, careful not to irritate the torn the skin.

"You're getting good at this y'know." He almost laughed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." You shot back, giving him a small smile.

Tugging off your robe to help you move more freely, you went back to the first aid kid. Grabbing a sterile needle you began stitching once you were satisfied the area was clean.

He watched you closely, his eyes roaming over your face. You pursed your lips, forcing yourself to concentrate as you became aware of him watching you. Frank had always admired you when you were working on his body, cleaning and stitching away, but tonight his eyes lingered a little longer.

First he looked at your hair, tousled and wavy from sleep. Your freckled cheeks were next, you noted. Then his eyes searched your lips before resting on your nightdress.

The air in your appartment suddenly became chillier as you paused to look at Frank, his eyes still on your body. You'd forgotten about your skimpy nightime attire in the midst of cleaning him up.

A wave of embarrasment washed over you as you realised how thin your nightdress actually was. Pink silk, knee lengh, with lace detail at the bottom. You watched his eyes linger before quickly shifting to your coffee table. An empty bottle of wine sat by the first aid kit you'd been using.

Frank cleared his throat, his eyes moving from the empty bottle, back to your nightdress and then up to your face. "I didn't know you had company. Shit I should have thought before-"

You stopped him, blushing at what he was insinuating. "It's just me Frank."

You could have sworn he sighed in relief. Shaking off all of the inappropriate thoughts that raced through your head, you finished stitching his wound and wiped it down with antiseptic one last time.

You stood up to stretch your legs and gathered the bloody pads and the rest of the kit to discard in the kitchen.

"You're all done."

Frank sat up slowly, admiring your work on his stomach and then peeled the rest of his torn shirt off as he did. "Thank you (Y/N)" He said, gathering his bloody shirt in his hands. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  

You felt your heart flutter. Turning away from the kitchen and moving back into your living room you smiled at him. "You'd be dead, Castle."

He laughed, a real genuine laugh that you rarely heard from Frank, but when you did it made you weak.

You took his crumpled shirt into your own hands and moved to head back into the kitchen to discard it. A hand on your arm stopped you. You turned to face Frank as he pulled you closer.

"I mean it." He said, softly. "Hell, a tiny woman like you taking care of the Punisher huh?"

This time it was your turn to laugh. "Who'd have thought it ey?" You smiled up at the large man before you.

You watched his face shift from a playful grin into something more serious. He looked thoughtful. As quickly as it had changed he was smiling again.

"So, that nightdress." He grinned. "That all for me? You know I was coming, little lady?"

"Frank!" You slapped his arm, blushing wildly.

"I'm just sayin', you start wearing that more often and I might just have to start paying you more visits."

Your eyes widened. Frank Castle was flirting!

“Frank, don't you dare." You warned, your heart racing as he towered over you, his hand still resting on your arm. More visits would mean more injuries and you didn't know how much more of seeing Frank hurt you could take.

"I'm just messing."

"I know but-"

"Relax (Y/N)" He laughed, moving his hand from your arm to your messy hair. He placed a kiss on your forehead. "You're too easy to tease, y’know that?”

"Shut up, Castle." You smiled, backing away from him and heading to the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"You even have to ask?"

That man was going to be the death of you.


End file.
